gloranthafandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Terra incognita
Welcome Hi, welcome to Glorantha Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Whitewall page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- KyleH (Talk) 11:56, October 10, 2009 a few concerns about how the Wiki is headed You guys are getting kind of crazy on the categories, in my opinion. When I compare "Turkey" and "East Thrace" (a region of Turkey), I see a more general listing of categories. But "Pavis County" and "Sun County" are categories, which seems extremely specific. Should those just be pages within a broader category? In fact, there are a lot of categories that I feel would be better off being a page. And I have another issue. This wiki has become stub-tastic. Let's take horses for example. There is no reason why a single article could not be written, with all of the breeds in one place, each with a short sentence. Instead, we have no horse page at all (just the category), with about fifteen articles, each with no more than two sentences. Those pages are never going to have a full article. This should be one page that discusses horses across Genertela, not a hard to navigate listing of categories where I finally drill down to a a dictionary listing. Again, this is just my opinion, following a few years of using Wikipedia and other Wikis. I have posted the same message on Peter Metcalfe's talk page. Grantor 22:22, December 2, 2009 (UTC) More about horses So, checking in Wikipedia for "Lipizzan" and "Palomino" I get the following categories: Lippizan - ALBC Conservation Priority Breeds | Horse breeds | Mammals of Europe | History of Austria–Hungary | Slovene loanwords Palomino - Horse coat colors | Palomino horses | Color breeds Horse - Domesticated animals | Horses | Livestock | Equidae | Animal-powered transport | National symbols of Burkina Faso | National symbols of Lesotho | National symbols of Mongolia | National symbols of Nigeria | National symbols of Turkmenistan | Herbivorous animals Under "Horse" there is a section on breeds, with a link to a list of the breeds. Most of those have a page, although some have very small pages, each has at least four paragraphs. example Uzunyayla breed. I believe that at the current stage of development, we should be creating base pages for concepts/objects/places (like Horse), and then making a list page for the detailed items. How do you feel about all of the work you have been doing making individual pages? Is that a direction you want to go? Grantor 22:37, December 2, 2009 (UTC) Cities of Prax category There is only one city in Prax (but several towns). That city is New Pavis, with about 4000 people in it. Kind of a small list to have its own category. Grantor 22:38, December 2, 2009 (UTC) About horse I will add head Horse article later. It will include size list and that of historical breed.TI Category About this topic, please let me contact you later. TI Request for Adminship I'm going to ask the powers that be to grant me adminship status in order to clean out some of the cobwebs that have been cluttering up the wiki. Normally I would ask the wiki bureaucrat but he's unavailable and has been inactive for quite a while. I left a message on his talk page, no response, and I don't have an email address for him. So I'll have to make an approach to wikia and they would like a discussion before making a decision. The only real question that I can see is whether you want admin status as well or not? I'm happy either way. Metcalph 06:48, May 26, 2010 (UTC) I want Admin status I don't have enough knowledge what is available for admins. But if it is not difficult for you or Grantor, please add me to the admin list. Anyway, thanks for your suggestion. Terra incognita Gargandites Terra, The Gargandites material in Revealed Mythologies is rather substandard. Avoid putting it in the wiki, please. Metcalph 02:56, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Land of Splendour Terra The land of Splendor does not work because when people look up Kralorela and Kralori- they will not be directed to Kralorela. I think this bad style not to use it to refer to what everybody thinks about the term. Metcalph 19:30, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Another Suggestion Another Suggestion is that using Neutral "Lands of Splendor" or so as a major region which includes Kralorela and Verenela. Terra incognita 12:55, June 9, 2010 (UTC) You've reverted my adding Humakt and Zorak Zoran to the Death Deities Category. They patently are Death Deities, but while it's OK to have a direct link from the category to relatively minor figures like Kotor and Ak (neither of whom I have ever heard) of you're disallowing links from big guys. You obviously have some philosophy of Categories I'm just not getting here. Can you explain? OK, it is possible to navigate through several sub pages from Death Deities to Humnakt, but surely if anyone calls for a direct link it's him?NickPheas 11:55, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Nick, the Big Guys have their own category and the _categories_ are members of the other categories. Humakt is still reachable through a direct link and each category of the big guys will have a dedicated single page in their category. Thus the page humakt is of the category humakt. If you look at the category there, you will see a single page called humakt in the category. This has been the wiki style for some time now Metcalph 12:07, September 18, 2010 (UTC) I see your confusion. Category is always a topic of friction in this Wiki. From the point of view of Administrators, too many categories are difficult to administrate. And always there is too many categories in this wiki, despite the continuous effort of Peter for his sense of making "just a right category" and the world of too many disambiguation, called Glorantha. About this matter, I rely on Peter greatly. Terra incognita OK, not going to get into a revert war on something like this, but I think this policy relies a little too much on already knowing lots about Glorantha, which obviously the likes of us do. If I were a complete newbie though, and wanted to discover other Gods like Humakt I'd expect a link from his page to others like him, rather just having a category of his own.NickPheas 12:50, September 18, 2010 (UTC) I agree. Not good for newbie.Terra incognita Interlinking zapping through the numerous articles, I found it quite hard to backtrack my research other than by using the browser history. The categories supposedly ought to help, but take for example the Fortress of Dusk: It has a link to Rausa, but there is no link from Rausa back there. In the Buserian project, I get an automatic "linked by" list (which is a feature of the software Charlse Corrigan programmed), making it fairly easy to zap back and forth (as long as the "SeeAlso" links are sufficiently well interlinked. What is the policy on this site? On a similar note, what is the policy about redirecting? Jorganos 13:57, June 22, 2011 (UTC) It is difficult to explain about my feeling and thinking about this topic with a short span of time...Terra incognita Please let me answer you next Sunday. Okay, below is my current feeling and thinking: >I found it quite hard to backtrack my research other than by using the browser history. Yes, I also use the browser history. I agree with you about the feeling. But this wiki's main purpose is categorization of various topics of the Glorantha. So the topics of the each articles are concentrated, and removed the related topics. I know well about it is bad for readers, but usually good for editors. >In the Buserian project, I get an automatic "linked by" list In my humble opinion, such function is useful but it only helps the effort of editors. >example the Fortress of Dusk: It has a link to Rausa, but there is no link from Rausa back there. I worked only for deleting dead links (what I hate to see), but I am not satisfied with the result. *Greg intentionally/unintentionally creates lots of variation of spellings, see the page of Veskarthen as a example. Which is natural linguistic phenomena in the realistic world, but a nightmare for editors of the dictionary. *Peter usually wants to use spelling in the original text, which causes more headache because I hate dead links. >what is the policy about redirecting I think we don't decide which one is better: #In the older trend, each of redirect pages are categorized to appropriate categories. In the concept that each page should have appropriate categories. #In the recent trend, redirect pages are out of such concepts, so they usually have no categories. I think some redirect labels are worthy enough to hold categories (such like book titles, basic words which hold more profound meanings in Glorantha, etc...), others are not. Peter's concept of Categorization is difficult to grasp whole. Currently he seems to work with the basic concept of the article Category Sandbox and extended policies which I only guess in occasion. Below is just my frustrations: *Peter tends to add many more categories without any explanation: for example :*What's the difference between the Category: Gloranthan Technology and the Category: Gloranthan Magics? :*What's the difference between the Category: Gloranthan Villages and the Category: Gloranthan Towns? Just a population? :*What's the difference between the Category: Gloranthan City States and the Category: Gloranthan Cities? :*I know well about you have reasons. But is it worthy enough to the effort you made? Terra incognita Ok, so this is basically a collection of Gloranthan facts - if possible, in one sentence - with added categories. As many facts as possible. Who is the target group of this tool? (With Buserian, my aim was to give Glorantha authors a platform to check if there was something in print on a given subject, and in case of obscure sources, provide significant quotes to make these accessible.) The categories are meant to be hierarchical and would offer themselves for a prolog-like comparison. From the point of view of a user, finding an entry in this hierarchy is hard and confusing, though. In the end, usability is dictated by the platform. Sorry about this musing... I am coming from the Buserian project, which uses a database application Charles Corrigan built for me. One change Charles did to my data structure was to allow multiple names for a single entry, which eases the subject of spelling variations a lot. The list of categories in the Buserian project is rather short - we called it tags. Some of these tags could be grouped into categories, especially the geographic and social ones. I still would like to add geographical coordinates to all information that can be geocoded. At Eternal Con, Jeff Richard presented a Gloranthan map project which removed most discrepancies, so now there might be a single set of coordinates that can be used to describe a location on Glorantha. Using fairly standard calculations could answer any question for the "where", and the same concept could be used for a two-dimensional map for "when". (Of course, for many objects, a "where" is only meaningful for a given value of "when"...) Jorganos 08:39, June 26, 2011 (UTC) >Who is the target group of this tool? It might be just for someone who interested in the deep facts of Glorantha. I think the broader target group needs more effort of maintenance. Jealous, stingy Lhankor Mhy is much worshiped more than generous, open-minded Issaries in this wiki. >Gloranthan map project which removed most discrepancies Some people might think such discrepancies is one of the appeal of Glorantha. A defeatist talk... >which eases the subject of spelling variations a lot. Its logical structure might be useful if it can somehow be applied to other tools, including this wiki. Some musings about the effort of the categorization: *How we feel and treat the things is varied. If the rigid categorization should be maintained, a super user(like Peter) or many rigid rules are required. *As you see above, sometimes I want to go New Zealand and bash Peter's head for his stubbornness.:) *Some of the articles in this wiki were just made up by Peter or me, like the Battle of the Tower of Justice, Battle of Suam Chow, Treaty of Solkathi are all just made up titles, not found in any of publications. Sincerely: Terra incognita Terra, I don't really know how to make edits and entries. I did not correctly edit the Anilla to Annilla as the link still went to Anilla, Queen of Sehsnela. If I get some time and spot obvious typos I will try to make a correction. I notice you have Primal Chaos as a "wholesome" ooze, which some may disagree with. Keith 1)About Annilla and Anilla. *I think this case is a completely a typo unless you would find the publication which spelled the "blue moon goddess" as "Anilla". Thank you for your contribution. 2)About Primal Chaos *I slightly changed it. Please let me know if I am still in some kind of error. Sincerely: Terra incognita 06:13, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Hurlant I'm curious about your source for "probably a race rather than a tribe" statement. if they were a race (of demigods, I presume), what was their origin? Jorganos 07:07, August 9, 2011 (UTC) I can't recall..., I assumed that the ancient group had a distinct uniqueness which the modern age people had lost.Terra incognita 12:33, August 9, 2011 (UTC) About the terms Hurlant, Gardufar, Karhend and Jondalar, I had tried to avoid using them.Terra incognita 14:09, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, Causing Trouble Sirs I today uploaded two maps from my campaign to the wiki. I hope this is OK and in line with your intent for the site? I thought others might enjoy them. If they are in line with your intent, great! If not, no worries. However, I uploaded one older version of one of the two images in error. Therefore, please could you delete the file named, 2012.10.07 Greydog-Tula.png. Many thanks and apologies for any inconvenience caused... JonathanQuaife (talk) 09:44, October 11, 2012 (UTC) Problems in Tarshite History Sir, This article includes the statement, "Palashee is named Provincial Overseer to co-ordinate resources for his nephews. He has a grudge against his brother's murderers." I believe it should read, "Phargentes", for Palashee. Is there somebody out there whi can confirm? Palashee Entry Hello once more Here the statement, "He defeated Philigos again at the Battle of Karnge Farm in 1555 ST but was killed by his brother Phargentes at the Battle of Axfield at the cost of an arm", should possibly read, "He defeated Philigos again at the Battle of Karnge Farm in 1555 ST but was killed by Philigos' brother Phargentes at the Battle of Axfield at the cost of an arm". Sincerely, JonathanQuaife (talk) 18:47, October 11, 2012 (UTC)